Halcylon
Introduction Halcylon (hal-SUH-lon) is a long-time active member of the Bungie Community. In early 2010, Halcylon fulfilled the dreams of many community members when he was hired at Bungie as a contract artist. He creates art and content for a number of different segments, including Bungie.net Bungie mobile applications, and Bungie's next project. On December 5th, 2011, Halcylon was hired as a full-time Employee, given the custom rank of "Pop 'Til You Drop" and the standard Bungie employee gold text. Bungie.net Life Halcylon joined Bungie.net on December 2, 2004 and has been an active member ever since. A graphic artist by trade, Halcylon spends much of his current time prowling the screenshots for images that could be made into wallpapers and other graphics. Halcylon is one of those players that just wants to play the game. He enjoys all that the game has to offer and wants nothing more than enjoy the time he spends online. During his time on XBox Live playing the Halo games, he has made friends and enemies alike, but nothing would come between him and the taste of victory - except for maybe a poor internet provider that kicks him off nightly. Bungie Games Halo 2 The first game to be played over XBox Live was Halo 2. Starting with basic skills learned from playing Halo: Combat Evolved at LAN parties and college dorms, Halcylon started ahead of the curve in many aspects. Expecting the game to be the same, however, Halcylon struggled to cope with the pistol, as it had less of an effect as it did in Combat Evolved. Moving passed limitations of certain weapons, the Sniper Rifle became Hal's weapon of choice -- becoming one of the top snipers in the game (according to some). Halo 2 Clans During his tenure online in Halo 2, Halcylon joined the KYFU Clan. Having at one point over 100 members, KYFU was a formidable team, but didn't care much about the glory of winning as much as they did playing the game. Some members -- including Halcylon, Lil Bob 1269, CDog23, Nortronic, and fast3rthanu -- became overwhelmed with the lack of enthusiasm towards new game types, playlists, and matches and agreed to split, starting their own clan. Marmadin was formed nearly 6 months after the joining of KYFU. Halcylon spearheaded the formation of the new clan and called up most of his friends from his former group, including the a fore mentioned. With the team becoming more formidable than the KYFU gang, Marmadin began to in higher ranking games and become a more successful clan overal. Halo 2 Tournaments Halcylon participated in numerous tournaments, but none were as notable as the tournament that won him an Xbox and a copy of Halo 2 -- the irony of winning the game you had to play to win it is palpable. This tournament consisted of over 100 people and was done in segments and playoff rounds. At the end, Halcylon defeated three other players, including a 9 year old, in the championship by bringing down the sword toting nine year old with the standard SMG. Halo 3 Starting the night the game was released, Hal played Halo 3 for almost a week straight, having arranged a week off of work. Defeating the campaign with three of his friends the first 24 hours was something of an ease. After the campaign was finished, he focused on achievements and improving his rank in single person playlists. After over 2 years of playing, the sticky grenade has become Hal's weapon of choice. Often forgoing regular kills to adhere a blue death ball to his enemies, Halcylon tends to be more optimistic in his sticking abilities. His two stick-tages and newest Reach: Betage (which is a sticktage basically), have found their way to the main pages of Bungie.net. Trivia Play or Die Halcylon joined the cast of an internet radio station channel called "Play or Die" in 2005. The show, being a video game/ geek culture event, needed a fresh look into the realm of first person shooters. Having a residence game designer, RPG player, comic readers, and 80's game fanatic, Halcylon fit right in. The show was an hour long segment during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays where the team came together and discussed geek news and events, and video games and comics. Eventually, the show was disbanded byt the crew internally and from those ashes rose Shots in the Dark. Shots in the Dark Obviously better for numerous reasons, Shots in the Dark created a new outlet for Halcylon to flex his artistic ability in the creation of a whole new brand of show. An audio podcast at first, Shots became an obsession that Halcylon furiously worked at perfecting each day. With websites, banners, posters, fliers, and any other graphical paraphernalia being required to be done, Halcylon grab the bull by the horns. After some time, the show switch to video and the next phase of Hal's graphic career began as he became the main editor of video and audio for the new audio show. Ultimately, however, the show's cast needed to think about their own lives and careers and decided that Shots in the Dark could not become the show that they had hoped without some extreme dedication by all members. Shots in the Dark will always have a special place in Halcylon's heart, but the he and the crew decided it best to end the show. Gamertag Halcylon Groups *AvatarArt *Coup ď Bungie *Facility B5D *Foto *Gamers Anon *Greasemonkeys *Haloramics *KOTOR *Mehve's Aerie *Mythic Members *Owners of the Katana *PAX 09 *Project ARCADIA *Screenshot Photographers *Secret *SP Staff Group *The 4 Percent Links Halcylon's Bungie.net Profile Category:Users Category:Bungie Community